Angel's Judgement
by BrokenBlackCat
Summary: Giotto doesn't believe in ghost nor anything related to supernatural but he can't deny his curiosity gets the best of him and kills the cat. Literally. A winged figure glares (which looks more of a pout to the young blonde, mind you), "My cat!" And the blonde wonders why others are looking at him strangely.


**Title:** Angel's Judgement  
**Summary:** Giotto doesn't believe in ghost nor anything related to supernatural but he can't deny his curiosity gets the best of him and kills the cat. Literally. A winged figure glares (which looks more of a pout to the young blonde, mind you), "My cat!" And the blonde wonders why others are looking at him strangely.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters and are just using them for my own fun!

* * *

**Prologue: **_Curiosity Kills The Cat_

* * *

Giotto was and forever known as a bastard to anyone who had met said blonde. Sure, the guy's like the hottest and most popular guy in high school for not only did he has the looks but also the brain. Practically, having people kiss his feet and getting the most jealous glares, he's a born genius.

But alas, the teen was also the cruelest, most sadistic and rudest delinquent ever introduced to the world.

A small brunette sighed at the documents in his hands. "Why did I have to have such a difficult host?" he wondered aloud, his dove-like wings lowering themselves at the sad aura of the other. His light brown eyes was sparkling like stars and his whole body was covered with a white clothing.

In his world, he was the lowest in terms of power and rank. He was one of the guardian angels who were only assigned to guide their hosts to the right path and take good care of them. Though, his job was considered the least image, it was actually the most important job.

Not that really mattered for the young angel since he was still considered as a "no-good" angel and for a fact, he had never actually finished his works because for odd reasons he never knew, his hosts always died as soon as they met him.

And currently the reason why he was also called "death" angel or "shikigami" and he wasn't even born as such. He was a guardian angel!

"Seriously, those higher ups might have just assigned me to this guy since they want him dead," he whispered in the blue and ran his fingers to his soft hair. "They must be thinking how I can only be useful in doing their dirty works."

Contrary to the humans' belief, angels weren't all that pure nor are devils all that evil. Devils or angels, they didn't make any difference. They would still be evil or good regardless of what their races were.

"So," the angel got back in track again and slowly flapped his wings gracefully. With eyes closed and hands as if to pray creating a bright ray of light, he begun his spell like a whisper from the wind. "I call upon thee. Open the gates to the human world, my familiar."

In came a black-haired male with piercing icy cold dark eyes. His clothes were that of royalty and his body was that of a young tall strong man with horns and fangs, complete opposite to the brunette's small scrawny child-like body.

This was a familiar, a partner of any being and could be of any race. They were said to be the complete opposite of the summoner and that's exactly how the angel had a devil for a familiar.

He was known to be the purest angel with the kindest heart for all kind so technically speaking his opposite would be that of the cruelest being, a devil.

Or more precisely, the demon prince.

"Herbivore."

The angel smiled and bowed in respect. "The new mission is about a teenager named Giotto." he explained simple as that for he knew the other didn't like talking or crowning much.

"Hn."

The familiar held out his hands and drew his power though instead of a beaming light, it was an orb of darkness. With no words or spell needed, he made a gate appear out of nowhere. He then closed his eyes, drawing his power to his whole body.

He transformed into a black cat.

And the angel held the other, knowing only when he was in that form would he be allowed to the human world. After all, angels could hide their wings yet a devil or familiars couldn't hide their additional aspects.

**.oxo.**

A young blonde of age seventeen yawned tiredly, stretching his arms out as he walked to school like he practically owned the place.

This was his first day and currently, he was running late, probably going to miss first and second period as to why there was no student in sight. Well, technically, even if he wasn't late, no one would still cross his path.

'Maybe I should just skip today?'

A thought that was really appealing to the teen right now and so he did just that. First days were always boring and not really that important anyway.

With those thoughts, the male went to the other direction, not really paying attention to where he was going.

'But, really! Why do I still have to go to school? I'm smart enough as it is... Plus it's not like-'

"GOMENASAI!"

And then he found himself colliding with a much younger boy. Good thing for his reflexes, he was able to stop himself from losing balanced and other from hitting him.

He looked down to the person who almost knock him over and raised an eyebrow at the hand tightly pressed to him as if his life depended on it but then ignored it since he knew the other might be afraid to fall after all.

The person was that of a young male, a couple of years younger than him and was a little short in terms of height. With brunette haired, he had a delicate figure of that of a female's and if the taller male hadn't known better, he could have mistaken the young boy as a girl.

The smaller boy still hadn't let go and the taller male was about to talk the guy about it when they heard a growl of that of a lion.

"Ah!" the brunette quickly let go and bowed his head. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to touch you so casually!"

The one pushed didn't say anything and looked around for the sound he had heard a while ago.

"Also, I'm sorry for my cat! He shouldn't have growled at you."

That picked the blonde's interest and he glanced at the black cat standing on fours near the boy. And was it just the blonde or was that cat seemed to be glaring?

The brunette then stared at him longer than usual and widened his eyes. "You're that Giotto!" he pointed in disbelief and the taller boy raised an eyebrow.

There was a growl from the cat again.

"How'd you know my name?" the one now identified as Giotto asked suspiciously and crossed his arms.

"Eh?" the boy paled and looked else where to the other. "Eto...from someone...who know you?"

"Liar," Giotto said simply without a beat and glared at the scared boy. "No one would talk about me or I'll beat them to pump."

"O-oh..."

A growl came to the feline again and the older male went to the cat with a curious face.

"And this had been bothering me but how'd a cat be able to growl like a dangerous animal?

The unknown teen widened his eyes and quickly stopped the guy from touching his cat. "W-wait! D-don't!" he shouted in alarm but too late, the guy already touched the black animal.

_Puff!_

A bright light blinded the two and when it cleared, the cat was gone and some white feathers dropped from the ground.

"Oh no!" Giotto looked at the other boy and raised an eyebrow when he saw...wings on the guy's back? The little guy glared at him though the blonde couldn't really be intimidated since it looked more of a pout. "My cat!"

"It disappeared," the taller student deadpanned, not all guilty that he might be the cause or not even caring about what happened a while ago.

"You are so coming with me!" the brunette flapped his wings.

'So it was true...'

"You have to help me find Hibari-san!"

"Okay, okay...wait!" Giotto looked at the still unknown boy in surprised and glared hard. "Why should I?"

The winged figure crossed his arms. "You're the reason why he even disappeared!" he shouted in anger then, smiled sweetly and yet dangerously. "My name's Tsuna and you will help me, right?"

Giotto stared and Tsuna stared back.

* * *

**Black-chan:** I kinda rushed in the end, didn't I? Anyway, which one should I update? This one, _One Week Disaster, The Question Series_ or _The Prophecy_?


End file.
